creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Reathler
Reathlers (Pronunciation:REETH-ler) are insectoid sapients. Once a powerful race on their home planet of Velara, they were later enslaved by the Percusa after the Great War. Biology There are 3 classes of Reathlers; the Hunter, the Soldier, and the Queen. The Hunters are males, the Soldiers and Queen are females. Hunter The food gatherers and main forces of the Reathler hive. Hunters make up about 80% of any given hive's population. They are smaller than the Percusa, about 4 ft long (no tail), whereas the Percusa are about 12 ft long. The Hunter wingspan is about 12-14ft. Their skin is a black, leathery hide that is very thick and tough to break through. Their bones are hollow, for better acrobatic ability and speed. They have two small, beady little bug eyes on either side of their head. Hunters have a large beak, very sharp and deadly. This is not a curved beak, but more like a sharp cone. It is also black; In fact, all Reathlers are black except for their eyes, which are bright red. The Hunters have sharp talons. Their talons and beaks can pretty much crush any unfortunate thing they happen to find in them. Many thousands of years later, it will be discovered by top Percusa scientists that the pressure a Hunter Reathler's jaw has is in the area of 2000 lbs per square plig (equivalent to 1 sq inch) crushing power. Hunters are built for speed, not acrobatics (like the Percusa) and cruise at about 120 mph. In a dive, a Hunter can reach speeds of up to 250 mph, although most Hunters who achieve this speed don't hold it very long before their fragile bodies are crushed by the speedily approaching ground. A more common diving speed is 200-220 mph. The Hunters' other four legs have atrophied away to non-existence, leaving only the two talons on inverted knee joints (like a normal Earth bird). Hunters are practically blind but use an advanced radar system, like bats. Soldier Soldiers make up pretty much the rest of a hive's population. Soldiers are the females who are not allowed to breed. A typical Soldier Reathler is about 6-8 ft tall, weighing in at about half a ton. Needless to say females cannot fly, their wings atrophied into non-existence a while ago. For an easier visualization, think of a small elephant, only creepier. The Soldiers' heads are not attached to a neck and are mostly made up of two giant, multi-lens eyes; again red. Each eye is huge, at about 2ft in diameter. Female Reatlers have solid bones; how this evolutionary marvel ever occurred, we will never know. Once again, thick, black, leathery skin, very uninviting. The six legs are pretty weird, too. The legs are about like elephant legs; thick, round and massive. Each leg is spaced how you are probably picturing it, like an ant's or a bumblebee's with a couple major differences: the legs come out of the body of the elephant in the middle at a 90 degree angle. Each leg has 3 joints, rather than an elephant's two; the ball-socket "shoulder", the second ball-socket "shoulder", and a "knee" below that. Females don't have feet. Soldiers have the unique ability to excrete a deadly noxious gas into the air. There is a gland located near each leg-body joint that secretes this; however, the gas does not so much "secrete" as it does blow up. Soldiers use these poison glands mostly as a defensive weapon, or whenever anything within a 24 ft radius becomes annoying to it. These toxins proved very difficult to combat in the Great War, as it would instantly kill any Percusa 24 ft above the Soldier when it was annoyed. Soldiers move very slow but are able to "charge" at enemies at about 20 mph, if needed. The poison gas can only be used once every few hours, as it takes time to replenish the supply. Queen The Reathlers live in hives, and their leaders are Queens. There is only one Queen per hive, and are fairly easy to pick out. First of all, they are much bigger than Soldiers; and secondly, they are the only Reathler that can reproduce. The Queen is basically a beefed up version of the Soldier - about 12ft tall, weighing a ton or so and lacking poison glands. She also lays an egg about every hour to hour-and-a-half. She is very fat and cannot move under her own will. When, for extreme reasons, she needs to change locales, Soldiers are required to push her. History They are the slaves of the Percusa. Centuries ago, they were a great empire in the north, but were defeated when they began to encroach upon Percusan Territory. One day, one way or another, the Forest Percusa, as they were once called before being assimilated by the Plains Percusa, got into a fight with the Reathlers. A war eventually erupted and many things were invented in order to kill off the Reathlers. The Percusa finally defeated the Reathlers through a series of night raids on their hives, killing thousands of women and children in the process.After the war, most of them were exterminated, but a few queens and workers were kept alive to produce strong, hard working slaves for Percusan use. They decided to let the remaining Reathler hives live (all 2 of 'em) under strict rules: 1 Every year, Percusa are to take a census of the Reathler nests. 2 Every year, the Percusa receive 5% of the Reathler population in larvae as sacrifice. 3 Every five years, a Queen is sacrificed to the Percusa. 4 Reathlers are to live and hunt only in land allowed by the Percusa. A great Civil War was between the Eastern Percusa and the Western Percusa would later erupt because of the issue of Reathler slavery. Years later, the Reathler race would be devastated by massive cataclysmic that struck Velara caused by the Riktik, another sapient race found on Velara along with the Percusa, when the Riktik attempted to restore their lands resources using a sort of time machine to speed up natural process in a matter of minutes. Instead, Velara was left devastated, forever ruined by the Riktik. Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Velara Inhabitants Category:Yolthus Independency Category:Original Aliens Category:Species